Mieczysław Stilinski
Mieczysław Stilinski, znany lepiej jako Stiles Stilinski, jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Teen Wolf. Jest synem szeryfa Noah'ego Stilinski i zmarłej Claudii Stilinski, najlepszym przyjacielem Scotta McCalla i chłopakiem Lydii Martin. Stiles został po raz pierwszy wprowadzony jako ciekawy, nadpobudliwy i sarkastyczny uczeń, który postanowił wyjść na poszukiwanie martwego ciała w lesie, co doprowadziło go do złapania go przez jego ojca, szeryfa z Komisariatu Szeryfa w Beacon Hills, a także doprowadziło do tego, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel Scott zostaje ugryziony przez wilkołaka. Od tego czasu Stiles nadal angażował się w nadprzyrodzony świat, mimo że nie miał własnych mocy, starał się jak najlepiej wspierać najlepszego przyjaciela i stado, chroniąc miasto przed nadprzyrodzonymi wpływami. Pod koniec sezonu 1 staje się bohaterem, gdy ratuje życie Lydii Martin przed Peter'em Hale. Wówczas Alfa proponuje mu przemienienie w wilkołaka, lecz on mu odmawia mówiąc, że nie chce być jak on. Ze względu na swoją świadomość prawa oraz fakt, że jego ojciec jest szeryfem, z łatwością idzie mu rozwiązywanie zagadek z jakimi musi zmierzyć się jego paczka m.in. kim jest Kanima, Stado Alf czy też Darach. W drugiej połowie trzeciego sezonu, jego ciało zostaje opętane przez złego Kitsune - Nogitsune. Przez to wydarzenie skrzywdził i zabił kilkadziesiąt osób co jest dla chłopaka ogromnym ciężarem do teraźniejszego czasu. Gdy zły duch zostaje pokonany, Stilinski zajmuje się kolejną zagadką, mianowicie - Pulą Śmierci. W międzyczasie próbuje znaleźć biologiczną matkę swojej dziewczyny, Malii Tate. W sezonie 5, relacje między nim, a osobami z jego stada gwałtownie się psują przez intrygi Theo i Potwornych Doktorów. Staje się praktycznie obcy dla Lydii, Malii i Scott'a. Gdy w Beacon Hills pojawia się kolejny złoczyńca, Bestia z Gévaudan Stiles i Scott godzą się i wznawiają współpracę. Po zjednoczeniu paczki udaje im się pokonać Bestię, Theo i Pustynną Wilczycę. Duży nacisk na jego psychikę miało przypadkowe zabicie Donovan, gdy ten chciał go uśmiercić. W sezonie 6 Stiles został usunięty z pamięci swoich bliskich przez Jeźdźców Widmo, powodując, że jego ojciec, przyjaciele i koledzy zapomnieli, że kiedykolwiek istniał. Jednak kiedy Scott, Lydia i Malia zaczęli zauważyć dziury w ich wspomnieniach, gdy zdali sobie sprawę zaczęli zmuszać umysły do przypomnienia sobie Stilesa. Jego przyjaciele używali różnych form hipnozy, aby sprowokować wspomniane wspomnienia, powstała szczelina, która pozwoliła mu uciec z Peronu Jeźdźców Widmo. Pomógł stadzie pokonać Jeźdźców, prowadzonych przez Garretta Douglas'a. Odkąd ukończył szkołę średnią Beacon Hills jest studentem programu pre-FBI na Uniwersytecie George Washington w Waszyngtonie. Stiles jest członkiem [[Rodzina Stilinski|'rodziny Stilinski']] i należy do stada Scotta. Wczesne lata życia Mało jest wiadome o wczesnym życiu Stiles'a. Wiadomo, że w pewnym momencie zdiagnozowano u niego ADHD i musiał się leczyć. Gdy był dzieckiem jego mama, Claudia Stilinski miała zdiagnozowane otępienie czołowo-skroniowe i ostatecznie zmarła z tego powodu w roku 2004. W czasie jego choroby matka Stiles'a cierpiała na zaburzenia i myślała, że jej syn chce ją zabić mimo, że w tym okresie był dzieckiem i troszczył się o nią. W stłumionych wspomnieniach Stilinskiego wywołanego przez książkę doktora Valacka było widać jak kobieta znęcała się nad swoim synkiem. Ostatecznie jego matka zmarła w szpitalu, kiedy Stiles poszedł ją odwiedzić i był wtedy sam, bo jego ojciec próbował pocieszyć kobietę po wypadku samochodowym. We wspomnieniu szeryfa, widzimy pogrzeb jego żony i Stiles'a, który jest załamany śmiercią mamy. Noah obiecuje mu wtedy, że we dwójkę sobie poradzą ze wszystkim. Przez wszystkie te wydarzenia chłopczyk nabawił się ataków paniki i koszmarów nocnych z których po czasie wyrósł. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= W Wolf Moon, Stiles udał się do domu swojego przyjaciela, aby poinformować Scotta McCalla o ciele, który Komisariat Szeryfa w Beacon Hills znalazł w lesie, a konkretnie fakt, że znaleźli tylko połowę. Potem nalegał, żeby Scott pojechał z nim do rezerwatu Beacon Hills, aby spróbować znaleźć ciało przed jego ojcem, szeryfem Stilinskim i jego ludźmi. Podczas gdy oboje przeszli przez las, Stiles zobaczył przed nimi lampy błyskowe, powodując, że musieli upaść na ziemię i ocenić sytuację. Wierząc, że ktoś inny znalazł ciało, Stiles podskoczył, aby to sprawdzić. Tym samym niechcący wytrącił z rąk Scotta inhalator, którego chciał użyć, bo nie mógł złapać tchu. Później został złapany przez ojca i zmuszony do wrócić do domu. Scott chciał odnaleźć utraconą rzecz, ale zamiast tego zdołał odnaleźć drugą połowę martwego ciała kobiety, zanim został zaatakowany i ugryziony przez wilkołaka alfa, chociaż Scott nie od razu wiedział, jakie zwierzę go zaatakowało. Następnego dnia, Stiles spotkał się z przyjacielem w szkole i był bardzo podekscytowany, gdy Scott wyznał, że znalazł drugą połowę ciała. Pokazał mu tym samym swoje ugryzienie, które nabawił się poprzedniej nocy. McCall zauważył, że uważa to za ugryzienie wilka, Stilesa bardzo to zaskoczyło, bo od dziesięciu lat nie było wilków w Kalifornii. W tym samym momencie Lydia Martin zjawiła się w szkole i przeszła koło nich, a Stiles, do której żywi uczucia, usiłował ją przywitać, aby ona zignorowała go. Zaskoczony Stiles obwiniła to szczotką jako ze względu na Scott "przeciąganie go do jego nerd-depths." Na popołudniowym treningu, Stiles zajął swoją normalną pozycję na ławce rezerwowych. Gdy się zaczął podobnie jak inny był bardzo zaskoczony zachowaniem swojego przyjaciela na boisku, który jak dotąd był słaby. |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3A= |-|Sezon 3B= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5A= |-|Sezon 5B= |-|Sezon 6A= |-|Sezon 6B= Wygląd zewnętrzny Stiles to szczupły młody chłopak o średnim wzroście, bladej skórze, brązowych włosach i oczach o miodowo-brązowym odcieniu. Jest znany z tego, że ma pieprzyki na całej jego twarzy, szyi i ciele, a jego włosy są zwykle ułożone w niechlujnym stylu. Jego styl ubierania opiera się na koszulach, które są wygodne i nieformalne, bluzach z kapturem, koszulki lacrosse i cienkie dżinsy z butami marki Vans lub Converse. Stiles-stilinski-photo.png.jpg|Sezon 1 B467821252ef0f76c6e1b75d5ceee036--season--stiles.jpg|Sezon 2 Stiles s3a.jpg|Sezon 3a Rehost 2016 9 13 51b4a81a-6b4a-43fd-bd83-2df5f4a5da68.jpg|Sezon 3b Stiles Stilinski Full - Season 4.jpg|Sezon 4 teen-wolf-season-5-episode-9-stiles-woods.jpg|Sezon 5 dylan-obrien-stars-in-the-mtv-supernatural-series-teen-wolf.jpg|Sezon 6 Osobowość Osobowość Stiles'a jest najbardziej dokładnie opisana jako niespokojna, nadpobudliwa i ciekawska. Jest postrzegany jako detektyw, który doskonale nadaje się do wymyślania wskazówek i rozwiązywania tajemnic, takich jak fakt, że Scott stał się wilkołakiem, tożsamością pierwszego właściciela Kanimy i faktem, że Jennifer Blake była odpowiedzialna za ludzkie ofiary, które miały miejsce w Beacon Hills. Od czasu poznania świata nadprzyrodzonego, społeczne i uogólnione lęki Stilesa stały się gorsze, zwłaszcza po śmierci swojego dobrego przyjaciela Allison Argent, ponieważ nie myślał, że będzie musiał zmierzyć się z utratą jakichkolwiek jego przyjaciół lub rodziny w wyniku nadprzyrodzonych wrogów. Pomimo coraz większego niepokoju Stilesa i silniejszych reakcji na złe wieści, jest bardzo lojalną osobą, która zrobiłaby wszystko, aby chronić swoich bliskich, nawet jeśli naraża przez to życie.Było to pokazane, kiedy był właścicielem Nogitsune, ponieważ przyjemność, którą czerpał z bycia potężnym i sprawującym władzę, sprawiła, że przestraszył się i wstydził się swojej ciemnej natury. Chciał to polepszyć robiąc dobro, aby nadrobić to i zapewnić, że nikt inny nie zrani się ze względu na swoje czyny, nawet jeśli oznacza to, że musi umrzeć, aby uratować tą osobę. Stiles jest nieufny jeżeli chodzi o obcych ludzi, ale kiedy ta osoba zyskuje na zaufaniu, staje się z nią bardzo blisko i zrobi wszystko, aby ich chronić i zapewnić ich bezpieczeństwo, czego dowodem są jego relacje z takimi osobami jak Derek Hale, Kira Yukimura i Liam Dunbar. Był podejrzany o ich motywy, kiedy po raz pierwszy ich poznał, ale z biegiem czasu, gdy okazali się dobrymi ludźmi, którzy wstąpili do Stada Scotta, by chronić niewinnych przed nadnaturalnym zagrożeniami, przyjął ich jako swoich bliskich i zrobiłby wszystko, aby im pomóc, podobnie jak zachowywał się w stosunku do swojego ojca lub Scotta. Stiles, podobnie jak jego ojciec, lubi łamigłówki i działa jako główny detektyw stada Scotta, uzyskuje informacje i dowody dotyczące zagrożeń, przed którymi stawiają czoło. Z tego powodu inteligencja Stilesa jest jego największą zaletą w całym stadzie i dała im przewagę lub wręcz ochraniała innych w wielu sytuacjach przez cały czas. Pomimo wszystkiego, co robił Stiles, nie widać u niego wyraźnych oznak pragnienia bycia wilkołakiem, wolał utrzymywać ludzkość i wykorzystywać nie nadprzyrodzone umiejętności, aby pomóc stadzie ochraniać rodzinne miasto. Moce i umięjetności Jako człowiek, Stiles nie ma nadnaturalnych zdolności. Jednak w krótkim czasie posiadania Nogitsune wykazał się nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami należących do Void Kitsune, takie jak nadludzka siła, nadludzka szybkość, zabieranie bólu, stwarzanie iluzji, odporność na elektryczność i zdolność do kontrolowania much. Umiejętności Mimo iż jest człowiekiem, Stiles ma kilka umiejętności, które pomogły mu i jego paczce podczas ich misji w świecie nadprzyrodzonym. * Wysportowanie: pomimo, że Stiles jest nieco nieskoordynowany, okazał się być zdolnym sportowcem. Jego wsyportowanie jest czymś, co wyszło w walkach podczas bitew, w których był zaangażowany np. gdy walczył z Donovanem i był w stanie go przez chwilę zatrzymać lub kiedy uderzył Garreta Douglasa kijem od baseballu, zaskakując go. Potrafił też uderzyć, a nawet zaszkodzić, jak Theo podczas jego bójki, i był w stanie powalić Scotta na ziemię w szpitalu po zaatakowaniu jego ojca. * Wiedza prawna/dochodzeniowa: jako syn szeryfa z Komisariatu w Beacon Hills, Stiles ma szeroką wiedzę o prawach w Kalifornii i całym kraju, a także protokołów policji, skrótów i kodach. W samochodzie posiada też radio policyjne. aby mógł być na bieżąco z tym, co dzieje się w mieście. * Wiedza mitologiczna: w czasach Stilesa w świecie nadprzyrodzonym i stadzie Scotta, Stiles przeprowadził wiele badań na temat mitologii, folkloru i różnych istotach nadprzyrodzonych, z wiedzy zaczerpniętej z bestiariusza. W rezultacie Stiles ma doskonałą wiedzę na temat mocy i zdolności różnych nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń, a także zna ich historię. * Ponadprzeciętna inteligencja: Stiles został opisany jako zwyczajny student, ale pod względem inteligencji książkowej jest uważany za jednego z najbardziej inteligentnych ludzi w paczce. Z tego powodu Stiles jest nazywany mózgiem stada wraz z Lydią Martin. * Wiedza technologiczna: Stiles okazał się mieć zaawansowaną wiedzę na temat technologii i okazał się, że skopiował klucze do komisariatu szeryfa przy użyciu emulatora RFID i umiał podłączyć wszystkie kamery do trzech laptopów należących do paczki. Swojego telefonu używał jako ukrytej kamery w klinice zwierząt. Twierdzi też, że zna wszystkie hasła szeryfa Stilinskiego do swojego komputera roboczego. Stiles również wykazał się pewną wiedzą jeśli chodzi o inżynierię elektryczną, jak pokazano, kiedy w peron Jeźdźców Widmo udało mu się nakręcić jeden z radiotelefonów, dzięki czemu mógł skontaktować się ze światem rzeczywistym, a konkretnie radiem policyjnym w swoim jeepie. * Kradzieże: jednym z najczęściej używanych umiejętności Stilesa jest jego umiejętność łatwej kradzieży rzeczy bez poczucia winy. W ciągu całego cyklu ukradł monitory serca, telefony komórkowe, tłumiki częstotliwości oraz klucze do różnych drzwi i pojazdów, co znacznie pomogło mu i jego stadzie. * Bójki: podczas gdy Stiles nie został formalnie przeszkolony w walce, udowodnił swoją zdolność do obrony w nieformalnym stylu, który opiera się głównie na jego instynktach, czego dowodem jest walka z Donovanem Donatim, zanim został zabity, kilka razy Stiles uderzył pięścią chimerę Theo Raekena, udało mu się nawet rzucić na ścianę Scotta McCalla i uderzyć go na podłogę po tym, jak szeryf został ranny. Jednak w tych ostatnich przypadkach ani Theo, ani Scott nie byli zainteresowani oddaniem mu, więc nie mógł wykazać większych umiejętności w walce z silnymi istotami nadprzyrodzonymi, które próbowały go zranić. Słabości Stiles posiadały typowe słabości człowieka, razem z innymi, które są specyficzne tylko dla niego. * Śmiertelność: jako człowiek, Stiles jest podatny na obrażenia fizyczne i choroby, takie jak inni ludzie. * Jad Kanimy: jako człowiek, Stiles jest bardzo podatny na skutki jadu kanimy, znacznie bardziej niż jego nadprzyrodzoni rówieśnicy. W rzeczywistości Stiles to postać, która najczęściej była sparaliżowana przez tą substancję. Raz na jakiś czas został narażony i zajmie mu kilka godzin, zanim będzie mógł odzyskać wystarczającą kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, aby mógł swobodnie stać i chodzić, ale nawet później pozostaje osłabiony na dodatkową godzinę. * Lęki/Paranoja: coraz silniejsze lęki Stilesa dotyczące bezpieczeństwa swoich bliskich sprawiły, że chłopak stał się całkowitym paranoikiem przez ostatnie miesiące, co zazwyczaj powoduje duże podejrzenia o jakąkolwiek nową osobę, dopóki jej nie zaufa. Choć ta paranoja nie zawsze jest źle trafiona (jak na przykład jego ostateczne podejrzenie, że Theo był zły), ma skłonność do kierowania się instynktem, a nie na dowodami, co może doprowadzić do kłopotów z tymi, których uważa za mających złe zamiary, czy naprawdę są zagrożeniem. * Skutki uboczne wskrzeszenia: Stiles (podobnie jak Scott i Allison), tymczasowo nie żył w zastępczej ofierze, aby ocalić ojca przed ofiarą. Wkrótce potem został wskrzeszony, Stiles ma ciemność wokół swego serca, która pozostanie z nim przez resztę jego życia. To spowodowało w przeszłości niepokojące objawy, takie jak jego rozwój alexia (rodzaj ostrej dysleksji), brak snu, koszmary nocne, omamy i nudności. Jest to prawdopodobnie również część powodów, dla których Stiles został wybrany jako ostoja dla Nogitsune. Relacje |-|Partnerki= 'Lydia Martin' thumb Stiles był zakochany w Lydii od podstawówki. Jego uczucie nie wiązało się z tym, że dziewczyna jest popularna, ale widział w niej piękną i inteligentną kobietę. Jak dotąd dziewczyna nie zwracała na niego uwagi ciągle go ignorując. Ich relacja rozwinęła się, kiedy chłopak zaprosił ją na bal, na którym razem tańczyli. Tej samej nocy, Stiles uratował ja przed Peterem, po tym jak ją ugryzł. Gdy Lydia zaginęła, bardzo się o nią martwił i w późniejszych spotkaniach nie odstępował ją na krok. Gdy okazało się, że dziewczyna jest czymś, chciał za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć się czym jest. thumb|left Największy przełom ich relacji nastąpił w odcinku Alpha Pact, gdy Stiles przez porwanie ojca dostał ataku paniki, Lydia próbując mu pomóc pocałowała go. Tym samym chłopak wstrzymał oddech przez co jego atak paniki się skończył. Podczas, gdy chłopak został opanowany przez Nogitsune, Lydia chciała pomóc swojego przyjacielowi i poszła nawet do swojego największego wroga, żeby znaleźć sposób, by Stiles znowu powrócił. Mimo, że Stiles chodził z Malią, Lydia nadal była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką i w ciężkich chwilach umieli się wspierać. Podczas pobytu dziewczyny w ośrodku Eichen Stiles cały czas ją odwiedzał. Wymyślił nawet bardzo ryzykowny plan, by ją wydostać, który mimo wielu zagrożeń się udał. Podczas ich ostatniego semestru. Stiles został wymazany z istnienia przez Jeźdźców Widmo. Tuż przed jego odejściem wyznaje jej miłość. Lydia podobnie jak inni jego przyjaciele robi wszystko, żeby go sobie przypomnieć. Gdy chłopak zostaje przywrócony w ostatecznej walce Lydia ratuje go przed jednym z Jeźdźców. Dziewczyna mówi, że nie odpowiedziała mu, a on mówi, że nie musiała. Para całuje się i od tego momentu są razem. 'Malia Tate' thumb Ich relacja zaczyna się w trzecim sezonie. Stiles pragnąc pomóc ojcu podejmuje się rozwiązania zagadki sprzed kilku lat. Razem ze swoim stadem udaje mu się przywrócić Malię do swojej pierwotnej postaci. Ich relacja zaczyna się bardziej rozwijać, gdy oboje przebywają w ośrodku Eichen. Mimo, że pierwsze spotkanie nie było miłe (dziewczyna uderzyła go pięścią w twarz), później dogadują się i dziewczyna pomaga mu zejść do piwnicy. Tam dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku, a później do zbliżenia. Gdy Malia wychodzi z ośrodka z pomocą chłopak chce opanować swoje umiejętności oraz zaczyna edukację w Beacon Hills High School. Od tego momentu tworzą parę, a chłopak stara się przy niej zawsze nawet podczas pełni, przez to dziewczyna znajduje w nim swoją kotwicę. thumb|left|190px W piątym sezonie ich związek zostaje wystawiony na próbę przez wiele problemów takich jak Theo Raeken czy Potworni Doktorzy. Niestety przez natłok wydarzeń para ze sobą zrywa, ale nadal są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi i wspierają się. Podczas starcia Malii ze swoją matką, Stiles nie chcący wchodzi do domu gdzie toczy się walka. Jej matka chce od niej mocy przez co chce go zabić. Malia ratuje go przed tym. Podczas, gdy Stiles zostaje wymazany z istnienia, Malia czuje, że straciła swoją ostoję podczas przemian. Z przyjaciółmi podejmuje przywrócenie chłopaka do rzeczywistości, a ich plan końcowy zostaje wykonany. |-|Rodzina= 'Szeryf Stilinski' thumb Ich relacje można określić jako dość typowe dla związku rodzic-nastolatek. To po niem Stiles odziedziczył zapał do rozwiązywania zagadek i znajdywania dowodów na różne nadprzyrodzone zdarzenia. Pomimo tego, że między nimi występuje czasem kilka małych sprzeczek, widać jak bardzo się nawzajem o siebie martwią. Chłopak bardzo chce, żeby jego ojciec był bezpieczny i stara się, go chronić przed nadprzyrodzonymi istotami. Przykładem tego jest sytuacja z sezonu trzeciego, gdy szeryf został porwany przez Jennifer Blake. Stiles poświęcił wtedy swoje życie żeby znaleźć miejsce, gdzie przetrzymywany jest Noah. thumb|left W piątym sezonie szeryf zostaje ciężko ranny przez jedną z chimer tym samym jego życie jest zagrożone. Stiles nie myśląc racjonalnie chce się zemścić i nawet przez tą żądze rzuca się na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Podczas, gdy Stiles został wymazany z istnienia przez Jeźdźców Widmo szeryf z początku nie zauważa żadnej zmiany swoim życiu. Prowadzi normalne życie ze swoją żoną. Dzięki Lydii odkrywa zaginiony pokój swojego syna co jest głównym bodźcem dzięki, któremu odzyskał pamięć. Przez cały serial widać, że łączy ich bardzo głęboka i zżyta relacja. |-|Przyjaciele= 'Scott McCall' thumb Od początku serialu najlepszym przyjacielem jest Scott. Znają się od dzieciństwa i traktują się jak bracia. To właśnie przez Stilesa pewnej nocy poszedł do lasu szukać martwego ciała i wtedy został ugryziony przez wilkołaka i później się nim stał. Stilinski bardzo go wspiera w problemach z przeminą jakie musi przechodzić oraz razem starają się rozwiązać zagadki dotyczące tożsamości Kanimy czy Alfy. Podczas odcinku Motel California, gdy Scott pod wpływem tojadu chcę popełnić samobójstwo, Stiles go powstrzymuje mówi, że jest jego bratem, a jeśli chce umrzeć to razem z nim. Podczas opętania przez Nogitsune, Scott stara się go wspierać, Stiles bardzo przeżtwa fakt, że skrzywdził swojego przyjaciela i jest mu za to wstyd. McCall za wszelką 'Derek Hale' Stiles i Derek (Sterek) to najchętniej oglądana para telewizyjna w Teen Wolf, ich rozmowy niemal zawsze przyprawiają widzów o uśmiech. W serialu nigdy ci bohaterowie nie mieli wątków romantycznych co i tak nie przeszkadza fankom snuć kolejne to teorie o ich związku. Tyler Hoechlin aktor grający Dereka, w jednym wywiadzie, powiedział, że relacja między Stilesem a Derekiem bardziej mu przypomina relację między Sidem a Diego z filmu animowanego Epoka Lodowcowa |-|Inni= 'Melissa McCall' Po śmierci własnej matki, Stiles przekierowuje niektóre uczucia na matką najlepszego przyjaciela, Melisse. W sezonie trzecim gdy Stiles leży w szpitalu, pod wpływem środka nasennego mówi do niej "Dzięki mamo". To ona znajduje go w kojociej jamie, gdy lunatykuje pod wpływem ataku Nogitsune Kobieta traktuje go jak syna, martwi się on niego i troszczy. 'Theo Raeken' thumb|200px Stilesa i Theo łączą dość wrogie relacje. Stiles mu nie ufa i nie jest zadowolony z jego towarzystwa. Twierdzi, że to nie jest Theo, którego znali w czwartej klasie. Stara się znaleźć jakieś dowody i udowodnić kim naprawdę on jest. Gdy Theo ratuje go przed atakiem chimery, mówi mu jednocześnie, że wie o śmierci Donovana. Gdy razem pilnują ciała zabitej chimery, rozmawiają o poczuciu winy. Gdy Theo pyta się go jak się czuł śmierci Donovana, ten odpowiada mu, że dobrze. Podejrzenia Stilesa wobec Theo okazują się prawdziwe, co wywołuje u młodego Stilinskiego jeszcze większą wrogość. Ciekawostki *Bierze leki na ADHD. * W przeszłości miał zwierzątko domowe - węża boa. * W telefonie Chrisa był pokazany numer telefonu Stilesa: 707-555-0139. * Stiles gra w drużynie lacrosse High School w Beacon Hills jako # 24. * Stiles to pseudonim rodzinny odziedziczony po dziadku ze strony ojca Eliasa Stilinskiego. Innym pseudonimem Stiles był kiedyś Mischief, ponieważ dzięki temu dało się wymówić prawdziwe imię, Mieczysław. Jego matka Claudia lubiła jego imię ze względu na to, jak dokładnie opisywało to charakter chłopaka. * Stiles miał romantyczne uczucia do kilku dziewczyn podczas sezonów. Choć jego najtrwalszy związek jest jak na razie związany z Lydią Martin, rozwinął również uczucia do Malii Tate, która była jego pierwszą dziewczyną i całował się z Heather i Caitlin. * Stiles był pierwszym z głównych bohaterów, które wstąpił do ośrodku Eichen. * Emocjonalny uraz spowodowany tym, że był świadkiem śmierci matki, był stale powtarzającym się problemem Stilesa w całej serii. * Stiles odziedziczył swojego Jeepa od swojej matki, Claudii. * Stiles zabił więcej ludzi niż ktokolwiek inny w stadzie McCall'a, choć wszystkie one były albo z powodu samoobrony w walce, albo gdy był opętany przez Nogitsune. * Podczas wykonywania zastępczego rytuału poświęcenia jego znakiem była gwiazda szeryfa, jego ojca, a Lydia działała jako jego emocjonalna więź, aby powrócił do życia. * Stiles używał kija baseballowego jako broni podczas nadprzyrodzonych bitew stając się znakiem w serii, choć pierwszy kij należał pierwotnie, do Scott i Melissy McCall. Został zniszczony po tym, jak złamał więź między Aidenem i Ethanem, zastąpił go aluminiowym kijem baseballowym. W Riders on the Storm Stiles przekazał swój aluminiowy kij baseballowy do Masona Hewitta. Wyposażenie * Robin's Egg Blue 1980 CJ5 Jeep * Aluminiowy kij baseballowy * Tablica z nadprzyrodzonymi informacjami * Laptop Macbook Air Cytaty Galeria Całą galerię znajdziesz tutaj. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Beacon Hills Kategoria:Uczniowie Beacon Hills Kategoria:Rodzina Stilinski Kategoria:Zawodnik Drużyny Lacroose Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Stado Scotta Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Absolwenci Beacon Hills Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nogitsune Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Pacjenci ośrodku Eichen Kategoria:A do Z